The present invention relates generally to sod installation devices and, more specifically, to a sod roll installation device capable of mounting to a mini-skid steer loader, thereby enabling one individual to quickly move, unload and install large rolls of sod. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, landscaping applications desiring utilization of a compact utility loader, such as those sold under the trademark DINGO, for assistance with laying sod.
The most notable feature of many landscapes is the grass. Whether carpeting the golf course of a well-known country club, covering a professional ball field or simply enhancing a homeowner""s property, grass can be invaluable. A lush green and healthy lawn adds to real estate value and increases the sporting appeal of ball fields.
Unfortunately, it can be expensive to create a lush green grass backdrop for a landscape. Although seeding is less costly, the length of time necessary for prepared seeds to result in full growth is often unacceptable. Moreover, the growth density of seeding is often inconsistent and this is undesirable for many applications. Sod offers a quickly flourishing alternative to seeding, however, traditionally at a higher price.
A large portion of the expense of a new lawn created with sod can usually be attributed to installation costs. This results from the inherently labor intensive sod laying process. Each piece of sod on a pallet of cut sod is heavy and unwieldy. Large areas require numerous pallets, with laborious placement of each piece of sod individually.
Sod farming and harvesting methods have been developed in response to this disadvantage, wherein sod is harvested in elongated rolled strips in lieu of cut pieces. To handle and maneuver these large rolls, devices have been designed; however, these devices are disadvantageous.
One such device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,880 to Woerner, is a dedicated walk-behind sod layer with a single rod sod roll support system. While the Woerner device does enable one individual to handle a roll of sod, the speed of installation is disadvantageously limited by the walking pace of the installer. In addition, this design still requires substantial manual labor. Moreover, since no locking mechanism is provided to prevent unwanted vertical movement of the rod, undesired release of the rod is possible.
Another type of dedicated sod laying device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,452 to Link. Incorporating a three-wheeled vehicle into the complex design, the Link machine enables the laying of sod at a faster speed than walking. However, the complexity of the dedicated device disadvantageously indicates a substantial prohibitive expense. Unlike the Woerner device, the Link machine does describe a locking mechanism to prevent unwanted vertical movement of the rod. However, the mechanism resides in individual capturing hooks, each mounted on the rod support arms. The individual nature of these hooks, coupled with the fact that they are mounted to the outer surface of the rod support arms, disadvantageously compromises their strength. Once a roll of sod is placed onto the rod, the tremendous weight resulting from forward and backward movement thereof must be fully absorbed by a single, independently mounted bracket. Such stress could lead to undesired loosening of the hooks, or even potentially dangerous release of a sod roll if a stressed bracket mount fails. Moreover, the Link locking mechanism inherently requires additional material and labor to attach to the rod support arms and thus, increases costs and reduces manufacturing efficiencies.
An alternative to the dedicated devices of Woerner and Link is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,668 to Houska, wherein a sod laying attachment is described for use with a self-propelled vehicle. This device provides a more economical design by relying on a multi-purpose self-propelled vehicle, thereby eliminating the need for purchasing a dedicated machine. However, the mechanical attachment described by Houska requires multiple linear actuators to be fluidly connected to the base vehicle for operation. This design disadvantageously necessitates continuous reliance upon these actuators for picking up and holding a sod roll because the roll is grasped by actuator dependent sod engagement members in lieu of a support rod. Failure of a linear actuator not only mechanically prevents operation of the device thus prohibiting the installation of sod, but could also result in the potentially dangerous release of a heavy sod roll.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a simple, non-mechanical sod roll installation attachment capable of mounting to a multiple use mini-skid steer loader, wherein a roll of sod is supported by an elongated rod that is securely and integrally held within the installation attachment, thereby enabling one individual to quickly unload, move and install large rolls of sod, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a sod roll installation device capable of mounting to a mini-skid steer loader, wherein an integrally held elongated rod securely supports a large roll of sod, thereby enabling one individual to quickly move, unload and install large rolls of sod.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a sod roll installation attachment for mounting on a compact utility loader, wherein a steel frame with integral locking wells for securing an elongated rod therein supports a large roll of sod, thereby enabling quick and easy unloading, moving and installing thereof.
More specifically, the present invention is a welded steel xe2x80x9cU-shapedxe2x80x9d device for mounting to a skid-steer vehicle, wherein the device frame has two support arms extending outwardly from opposing ends of a rear frame wall, thereby defining the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape of the overall apparatus. Each support arm is braced to enable maximum load bearing strength and each has a specially shaped locking well integrally defined therein. Each end of an elongated rod is removably secured within an inverted xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shape defined by each well. The elongated rod is capable of supporting a large roll of sod and effectively locks into the integrally shaped wells during use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a sod roll installation device that is simpler in construction than prior art devices and thus less expensive to manufacture.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a sod roll installation device that is easily mounted to a multi-use compact utility loader, thereby eliminating the need for a dedicated sod laying vehicle.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a sod roll installation device for utilization with a mini skid-steer vehicle, such as, for exemplary purposes only, those sold under t he trademark DINGO.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to enable one individual to quickly and easily move, unload and install large rolls of sod.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to increase the speed of installation of rolled sod.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a more secure carrying rod and thus prevent undesired and potentially dangerous release of a large roll of sod therefrom.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide structurally supported, integrally formed locking wells, wherein the defined well shape prevents undesired movement of a roll of sod once mounted on an elongated carrying rod retained therein.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide structurally supported, integrally formed wells to assist in distribution of the stress received from movement of a mounted roll of sod to the entire steel frame.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to eliminate the need for separate well supports, thereby reducing the required material and labor costs.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.